Secret Agent Cosmos!
by DeOtherSider
Summary: I am a short, fat minibot. The only thing useful about me is my alt mode. But one day that all changes. Suddenly, the fate of the Autobots now rests in my servos. Slag, What's a bot to do!


Disclaimer: I wish. T-T

_Cosmos' Internal log 101, Date: It's been too long:_

_Space. Also considered the final frontier. Primus, what a lonely place, at first space would seem exciting, but you're mistaken. It's cold, lonely, boring, and not to mention lonely, what I wouldn't give to dig up mineral samples with Perceptor and Trailbreaker. I was first given this mission because my alt mode is the only one that is capable to escape the Earth's atmosphere, so basically I keep tabs on the 'Cons from space. Smart, huh? Not! So far my 'spying' on the 'Cons hasn't given the Autobots an edge in the war yet. I wish I could just stay on Earth. Optimus Prime is great and all, but I just wish he didn't assign me this job just because of my alt mode. Wait, a transmission._

**INCOMING TRANSMISSION…**

He onlined his comm…

"Yes?" Cosmos asked, his vocalizer echoing in empty space.

_"Cosmos, I have a very important mission for you," _a deep, baritone voice answered. Judging by the sheer awesomeness of the voice, Cosmos knew it was none other than Optimus Prime. His first reaction was to sigh, but he withheld it.

"What is it, sir?" he rasped from the lack of use.

_"The Decepticons are too quiet; I need you to go find out what they are doing right now." _Optimus Prime debriefed. If Cosmos were in bipedal made at this very moment, he would have been frowning in confusion.

"Wouldn't that job be more suitable for Jazz or Mirage?" he inquired. There was a short pause before it crackled to life again.

_"We are unable to locate it because it is cloaked, and it is airborne. So you are our primary choice." _Optimus replied. Cosmos considered this for a moment, and resigned himself to his fate.

"Understood sir." Cosmos accepted with a barely-concealed sigh.

_"Stay safe Cosmos." _Optimus sighed with a hint of concern before he ended the transmission. Cosmos resisted the urge to roll his optics. It wasn't really a secret that the higher ups and majority of the Autobot army were insanely protective of Cosmos, considering he was at least two vorns younger than Bumblebee. Barely out of mechlinghood. Cosmos hovered for a few moments unsure of what to do. The Earth was vast. '_Where to look first?' _Then an idea stomped itself into Cosmos' processor. _'Scan the last place the 'Cons were spotted'_

A surge of pride went through Cosmos. He had devised a plan worthy of Perceptor. The minibot's engines rumbled before roaring into hyperspeed. The mech released a laugh, it has been too long. Cosmos flew above the clouds, thousands of kilometers higher than the atmosphere. He widened his scanner range and slowed slightly enough to rival a Mach 2 jet. The rush of images and audio left him disorientated. "Slag. It has been too long." Cosmos murmured. His senses were dull; not used to using his scanners that often. A few more moments and Cosmos finally slowed to a stop. Below him, was the city of Calgary. The warm July air heated his plating. The Autobot resisted the urge to transform to his bipedal mode and revel in the star's warmth, but reminded himself of the mission at hand.

Cosmos cloaked himself from the unsuspecting Calgarian citizens below. Before he ever realized, the minibot hovered above the streets, barely avoiding the rushing vehicles on the road. The city was small, but was quickly catching up to its metropolis' counterparts. His spark warmed as he watched the humans pass by each other. These creatures were such a diverse species. His optics trained on one human, who was dancing, singing, and walking at the same time, gaining awkward glances from the others. Cosmos stared at the human who was obviously making a fool of himself. _'Why would he do that?' _Cosmos mentally cocked his helm to the side. Down the sidewalk, a group of giggling femmes walked up to the mech. His audio receptors strained to hear what the femmes had to say. A blonde femme with green eyes sneered.

"Freak. Why are you doing this, you psychopath?" Cosmos winced at the harsh words. Majority of group started to shriek in laughter. The mech stopped dancing and stared at the leader with saddened eyes. He mumbled something. "What's that, weirdo?" Leader mocked, cupping her manicured hand around her ear.

"I said," he began, clearing his vocalizer "Because I want too." He watched warily for the girls' reaction. Leader's face went blank for a moment before she burst into hysterical laughter.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" she gasped between laughter. Again most of the group shrieked in laughter. Cosmos' spark winced in sympathy. He understood that feeling too well. The minibot wanted nothing more than to transform and scare the girls, but was stopped by a voice.

"Guys, leave him alone." A feminine voice rang out. It was audacious, obviously questioning the authority of Leader. A short and stout femme pushed herself to the front.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Leader snapped, her green eyes narrowing. She cocked her hips to the sides, attempting to seem seductive, but was failing immensely.

"Umm… You're being kinda mean. Don't you think?" The short femme retorted; crossing her arms over her chest. Cosmos resisted a smile, but allowed it to show. This femme reminded him of the Autobot weapon specialist, Ironhide.

"Pffft…" Leader scoffed, "We're just teasing." Her eyes sparkled, expecting for the femme to be satisfied with her answer. Cosmos watched expectantly, and soon enough he watched fury cloud her features. The rest of the group, excluding Leader stood back. The femme or Tara as Leader called her took a deep breath. The other girls clung to each other fearfully, and Cosmos finally understood the message. This was the calm before the storm. Tara raised her index finger, and pointed accusingly at Leader.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Nicole?" she hissed, her brown eyes blazing, "Cause your 'teasing' is also known as bullying!"

Nicole raised her hands in a 'calm-down' gesture and partly to protect herself. "Hey, we were just kidding. It's not like it's true."

Tara nodded her head and smirked. "That's right." She turned around, but looked at Nicole again, "besides who would want to be normal?" Nicole opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Tara again, "You." She looked her up and down.

"You know what? You are just an insecure, snobby little brat that tries to look pretty by applying pounds of makeup and wins everyone by popularity and money. You are a sad, sad fool." Nicole seemed to deflate. Tara snorted in disgust. "I don't know what came over me when I first met you, but I feel ashamed to be your friend."

Tara walked away and turned to the mech. "Hey," her expression softened. "Don't let people like that change who you are." The femme shook her head. "I was close to changing."

Tara walked away, leaving everyone open-mouthed.

Cosmos watched the femme until she turned the next block, and smiled softly. He finally remembered why the Autobots fought for the humans.

There was something that linked the humans and the Cybertronians together.

The ability to choose.

The willingness to fight for what's right.


End file.
